Descendants
by alexrusso89
Summary: Set after descendants 2 The fued between Mal and Uma has become unstable. Can Mal and her friends survive the seawitch?
1. Who's the baddest?

Mal was startled awake by the cover being thrown off her bed. She was lying on her front, and before she could react, she felt whoever was in her room straddle her back, pinning her in place. In the same moment, the intruder grabbed both of her hands and pulled them behind her back.

"What the fuck?" Mal demanded, quickly snapping out of her slumber. Her eyes widened when it was Uma's voice who responded to her.

"Not so tough now," Uma said with fire in her voice.

Mal heard the sound of duct tape being unwound from a roll, then felt in being wrapped around her wrists, securing them together behind her back.

"Uma, what the hell are you doing?" Mal gasped, trying to wriggle out from under her attacker. She was pinned down so hard that it was difficult to breathe. "Get the fuck off me," she demanded.

With Mal's wrists now encased in multiple layers of tape, Uma tore the roll free. Leaning forward, she silenced the blonde by clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Mpph!" Mal grunted in surprise and anger.

"You think your the baddest " Uma whispered into her ear. "I'm going to tie you up, gag you, fuck you, and make you scream and show you who the baddest really is."

Mal gasped into Uma's palm, still fruitlessly trying to wriggle free. The last thing she intended was to let this bitch tie her up and gag her, but thanks to the element of surprise, there wasn't much she could do to stop it.

Uma's hand was removed from Mal's mouth. With her head turned to the side, she caught a quick glimpse of a roll of silver duct tape before she heard the peeling sound again.

"Let's shut you up," Uma said menacingly. She stuck the end of the tape to Mal's cheek, then pulled it across her mouth, making it as tight as he possibly could. Mal growled in protest, but Uma wasn't close to done. Ignoring the muffled protests of her victim, she wrapped the tape all the way around Mal's head five times, completely covering her face from nose to chin.

"There. There's no way you're getting that off, and no one apart from me is going to hear you scream," Uma said as he climbed off Mal's back, pleased with her handiwork.

Wide eyed in panic, Mal looked up at Uma and pleaded for freedom into her gag. It was a pointless exercise, since all that came out of her sealed mouth were pathetic muffled noises.

"Shut up," Uma said without even a hint of sympathy. "I gagged you for a reason. I'm sick of you mouthing off. I'm not done with you yet, either."

Carrying the duct tape, Uma walked down to the bottom of the bed. turned Mal over onto her back. Mal had to lie in an awkward position due to her hands being bound behind her back.

"Wmmt amm ymm dmmmg?" she tried to ask.

Uma gave no response other than to calmly go about her business. She went to work with the tape again, securing Mal's ankles to the bottom of the bed. Now, not only was she tied up, she was tied to the bed as well.

"Gmt thms smmt off mmm!" Mal growled, straining against the tape and glaring at Uma. Uma pulled Mal's panties off and threw them aside.

"Mmmmph!" Mal cried, feeling humiliated.

Uma climbed onto the bed and got herself into position. As soon as her tongue touched Mal's pussy, she knew this wasn't going to take long. However, she determined herself not to let Mal come until she said the magic words.

Within moments, Mal moaning into her gag.

"You're going to have to say it," Uma breathed in between strokes with her tongue. "No orgasm until you say it. Who's the baddest?"

"Nmmm," Mal moaned, closing her eyes tight.

Uma brought Mal so close to her peak, yet wouldn't let her reach it. "Who's the baddest? Say it or I stop right now."

"Ymmm. Ymmm tmmmm bmmmmm," Mal cried uncontrollably.

As promised, Uma finished the job now that she had her wish, forcing Mal to come all over her face. Mal cried into her gag and straining her wrists against the bondage as she came.

Now that it was over, Uma headed for the door, and a moment later, Mal heard it close behind her. She was left alone in the dark room, naked, Gagged and bound ridiculously tight.


	2. Plan making

Mal has been stuck in an endless loop of her own doing. For a long time she had been forced to re live her rape over and over again. She had only been brought out of it by Evie getting involved.

Evie opened her eyes. She sat up put on her glasses, right now she did need them again. She looked at the calendar, but before she could brush it off, she had to look at it again.

It wasn't the usual month… it was December.

"What…" she said.

She looked out the window, all of the trees had no leaves or flowers and the skies were cloudy.

She sighed, considering the city wasn't a mess it meant Uma hadn't attacked yet.

Thankfully she knew that sometimes there were strange things with the time lines. She might be surpassing most of her emotions was kind of funny.

Sad yes… but definitely funny.

She went to the bathroom and did her usual things, taking off her glasses.

And so she began to her usual thing…

As she walked the Schools hallways, she wondered would Uma show up.

Even if there was no attack she still had to protect Auradon.

Maybe she could finally after that worry free month for once.

"Looky what i found." Said a voice.

Evie turned around and saw Mal.

"What is she doing here?" thought Evie, then she remembered of course Mal was going to show up.

"Your ment to be resting." Said Evie, "You need time to recover."

"What?" asked Mal. " I need to stop Uma."

Evie blinked.

"What?" Mal asked.

"We will stop her after everything we have been through so far." Explained Evie

Mal just stood there processing the information.

And so they headed to the gym together.

"This will be my first Christmas with you guys not on the isle." Said Mal.

Before Evie could answer they heard and inhuman scream. They turned to find they were in the center of the labyrinth. Suddenly a giant clown like worm thing popped out…

It was a new form.

Evie froze as the witch was about to bite down… however suddenly it hit a barrier.

"What?" asked Evie.

"You All right?" said Mal , "Lets take care of this witch!"

The two of them nodded.

With that Evie became the distraction for Mal.

"Wow… this a good one." Said Mal.

Mal created many daggers and sent them at the witch. The daggers were covers in her barriers so they had extra cutting powers to them and sliced up the witch real good, but it just sprouted another body.

"Finish her!" yelled Evie .

Mal launched an attack, cracks appeared all along the witch's body slicing it into pieces. When they finished defeating the witch, Evie couldn't help but to stare at Mal.

"She's getting stronger." Said Evie.

"So are we " Mal said, technically it wasn't a lie after all.

That was when they heard a laugh.

"Hohoho!"

They turned to see Jay and Carlos.

"Do you two always argue?" asked Jay.

"Wait…" said Mal, "Then does mean."

"Yes." Sighed Carlos, "We're returning to the isle of the lost."

"Should have known." Said Mal.

Jay looked at Evie.

"So that was new." Said Jay.

"I know." Said Evie, "Now we must prepare for The Isle."


	3. Piper Pan

Piper pan walked down the halls of Auradon Prep, she could some students talking, they talking about what everyone was the last few weeks- the ever so popular Cotillion that Mal and Ben prominently starred in.

" Evie pressured me into wearing a dress " Piper groaned brushing back her ginger locks " Piper is that you?" Jay asked disbelieved, Piper rolled her eyes and nodded " Wow Evie is talented then."

" She's a master manipulator, Ill tell you that much " Piper giggled thinking of her blue haired friend. " So do you have a date to this party Audrey is throwing?" Asked Jay, watching Piper's face contort into a spur expression. They made their way to Piper's dorm, stopping outside to continue their conversation.

" Honestly i haven't given it much thought" She told him " Oh well might have to just force some unfortunate soul into being my date."

" Not with that attitude your not "

The sneering voice brought Piper and Jay's attention to inside her dorm, Where Piper's roommate Lizzie Hearts sat on her bed brushing her long blonde with red highlights hair " Lizzie" Piper smiled, watching as Jay seem entranced. She was aware of Jay's crush on Lizzie and every chance she got, Piper would practically push Jay into Lizzie's arms so he would get the courage to talk to her. Which never happened by the way. Jay just stared, too uncomfortable for Piper.

" I don't really need a date anyways i can just third wheel Mal and Ben" Piper said. Lizzie huffed, smoothing her hair " You can't third wheel them everywhere Piper. Don't worry, Im hot on the case of finding you a date." The daughter of Peter Pan smirked " Good luck with that."

Lizzie clasped her hands " I'll scope out the crowd now" Lizzie hopped off her bed and quickly and gently pushed past the pair. Once the clicking of Lizzie's heels were a mere echo, Piper turned and wiggled her eyebrows at Jay " Speaking of dates" she started, " Why don't you ask Lizzie?"

" What!" Jay's eyes widened. " awww you've got it bad " Piper laughed " You really thought i didn't notice?" Jay sighed " Ok yes i like Lizzie. And i would ask her if...Chad wasn't her date already."

" Chad's an ass. He cheated on Audrey and now he is with Lizzie. Your twice the man he is, and it wont take long for Lizzie to realise that Chad's got nothing on the son of Jafar" Piper smacked Jay on the back making him flinch. " Thanks Piper but i rather not get tangled in that mess."

" Alright have it your way, but if you ever need help, you know where to find me." Piper winked sliding into her dorm room, waving goodbye to Jay, then closing the door. She threw her bag from her shoulder onto her bed, inhaling deeply before walking to her bed and collapsing onto it alongside her bag. Piper frowned and sighed remembering she had a fitting with Evie for her dress that would " ultimately " change Piper's life and " Hopefully " Make Piper like dressed again. Evie's words not Piper's.

" Piper close your eyes. This is a big big big big big moment" Evie squealed, admiring the dress she made for Piper. It was green, slimming,with a spade shaped top and a gold collar around the neck. Around the waist was a gold X which crossed over the lower back. Evie wanted to visit her friend from the isle Dizzy to help with jewellery for Piper's green and gold dress.

Piper winced, doing as Evie said; shutting her eyes tightly. Piper did not know what to expect, she didn't know much about dresses, but she did trust Evie " Evie can i look?" Piper heard the sound of ruffling fabric and clinking pins " Yea just-" Evie held up the dress in front of Piper, ready for the girl to open her eyes and see the dress Evie had made her " Okay" you can open your eyes now."

Piper did, seeing a smiling Evie holding up a green and gold dress before her. To say that Piper was shocked was a lie. " Its so beautiful Evie" she told the blue haired girl, awe laced every word she spoke. Piper truly loved it, it was simplistic but absolutely perfect for her. Piper found herself entranced with the dress then she thought she would.

" You like?" Evie asked Bitting her lip, knowing that Piper wasn't the biggest fan of dresses or skirts for the matter. She hoped though, that was something that Piper would like. And it was Piper grabbed Evie's free hand and gave it a squeeze, a smile on her face " I love it Evie. Thank you so much for this ."

" Your welcome Piper. I'm always happy to help you" Evie said, she then set the dress on her bed, emptying her arms so she could give Piper a hug. The two girls embraced, giggling . " I'm gonna rock this thanks to you." Evie smiled " Oh honey trust me you slay all day everyday. " Piper smiled " I need a hyper woman like you Evie " she said rubbing Evie's back " I owe you."

" Its no problem, I love designing for you and I'll remember that for next time i need a favour " Evie said winking, pulling out of their hug,


	4. Back to the Isle

Piper was having a good day. It seemed like the sky was bright blue, brighter then normal, the air was crisp, and she was in a good mood. Piper smiled at people she walked past, a habit she picked up from her father, especially on school days amd she talked to people she rarely talked to.

Oh yes Piper was having a great day. Everything was Blissful and it seemed every second that passed was more enjoyable. That is until Evie burst into Piper's dorm room with a horrified expression on her face.

" Piper Piper!" Evie said, panting from the painful run in her high heels that she had just pulled off. A startled Piper, took one of her earbuds out and rushed over to her blue haired friend. " Whoa Evie whats wrong?"

" Its Mal, she's gone back to the isle..."

Piper's breath caught in her throat the isle? She thought, i havent been to the isle in years".. There was a time her father the notorious Peter Pan played one too many tricks that got him temporarly banished to the isle of the lost bringing his wife and daughter with him. There Piper learned how to fight, who to trust and to sleep with one eye open. She learned how to protect her friends and family there, and the things that happened there shaped her into who she is today.

It was on the isle she met Evie , Jay, Carlos and the infamous Mal her friends. She had also met Uma and her crew Gil and Harry Hook.

" The Isle? What in Mad Hatter's name did she go back there?" Piper asked bitterly.

Evie shook her head, exsperated and handed Piper a small piece of paper. The daughter of pan recognised Mal's handwritting instantly, her chocolate brown eyes slimmed the paper, as soon as she finished reading it. Piper nearly screamed " Mal What the Fuck!."

" I know" Evie said, she threw her hands up in the air. " I gotta tell Ben, we need to find her." Piper chuckled " We whats this we stuff"

" You owe me!"

" This ain't the type pf favour i meant "

" She's our friend!"

" Ugh fine " Piper caved. She sighed " I hate you sometimes, ok you go tell Ben and i will round up the boys "

Evie took a deep breath " Ok we will meet in ten."

Piper nodded in agreement, and just like that the two set off on their separate missions to alert Ben and get Jay and Carlos. Well they'll just have to figure out how to get Mal back to Auradon without attracting the attention of certain people on the Isle of the lost.


	5. Chillin like a villain reprise

Ben seemed to be better at blending in then last time. Evie pulled him down a empty alley way. Jay, Carlos and Piper followed. " Ok Ben first your getting better at this but remember no one is kind here"

Ben looked confused " I was being polite again wasnt i?"

" Polite wont work here kid " Piper told him honestly

Evie looked at Jay, Carlos and Piper " We taught him villain 101. Now lets teach the ways.."

"...of the villain" Jay finished a proud smile on his face. Evie, Jay, and Carlos all shared a knowing look leaving Ben and Piper looking confused. It took Piper a second to catch on " Oh hell no your not going to break into a song"

The three didn't answer, therefore answering the question, which made pipe groan.

" Can you tell me next time" she said as the three got into formation, it looked lime they had practised this for a while.

[ Evie : ]

Let me tell something you can really trust

Everybody's got a wicked type

I know you think you can never be like us

Watch and learn so you get it right

Piper watched in Awe, Ben looked like he knew this song too, much disappointment from Piper because she is never included in their performances, technically she's not a villain.

[ Evie, Jay and Carlos]

You need to drag your feet

You need to nod your head

You need to learn back

Slip though the cracks

You need to not care

[ Carlos ]

Uh you need to not stare

[ Evie , Jay and Carlos ]

You need a whole lot of help

[ Evie ]

You need to not be yourself

[ Evie , Jay and Carlos ]

You wanna be cool

Let me show you how

You dont break the rules

I can show you how

And once you catch this feeling

And once you catch this feeling

Youll be chillin, chilling, oh

Chilling like a villain ( chillin)

Chillig like a villain ( chillin)

Chilling like a villain ( hey!)

Chillin like a chillin like ( hey) a villain

[ Ben ]

I really want to be that and you taught me a lot

But its hard being what im not

Piper watched her friends, an amused smiled on her face. She found herself tapping her foot along. Jay clapped his hands on Ben's shoulder " He gets it now"

Piper blinked a couple of times " Why are you all looking at me?" The five picked up pace heading to Mal's apartment, Ben threw a rock as the iconic danger flying rocks sign. The first to go up to Mal was Ben, he walked up the stairs. The four followed behind, they had faith he could talk some sense into Mal.

When he came back down, he was unsuccessful, to the collective's surpirse Evie walked up to talk to Mal. With this Piper got an idea to go visit Urula's Fish n Chips

" Hey guys , I'll catch up with you later, theres some people i wanna see " She told them.


	6. Sparks fly

Piper made her way to Ursula's Fish N Chips restaurant she used to visit back when she lived on the isle. Piper went there a lot with her friends, occasionally seeing a few less friendly pirates stumble their way in.

Now that she was back on the isle although not for long, she waned to see not Uma but also Harry Hook, the boy she was meant to hate since their fathers were rivals, poking fun at one another every chance they got. Sometimes though, sometimes they flirted with each other trying to get the other as disgusted as possible and usually Harry won that. They always played pranks on each other just to prove who was superior, but the flirting thing...was different. Harry didn't mind it though, he was oddly happy seeing Piper crumple at his will even if it was only for a second.

Outside the Fish n Chips Piper could hear a loud humming, Piper stopped at the entrance and peered inside, and to her surprise she caught the mighty pirate crew singing and dancing, just as her friends were not long ago. " Great they're also singing" she groaned.

[Uma ]

I'm the queen of this town

I call the shots, you know who i am

I don't need to wear no fake crown

It's our time we up next! ( next)

My crew's as real as it gets ( Gets)

The worst is now the best

And leaving us here

Will be their last regret

Mal won't stand a chance

Piper watched as Harry, Gil and Uma danced and sang on top the tables and counters, Piper couldn't help but snicker at the sight. Ironic since she was the one who saw the baddest of the bad breaking out into song, the second most hated girl found out their little secret, and Piper revelled in that fact.

[ Harry ]

You know what they say

Bad girls have all the fun

Never learned how to count

Cause i'm number one

Ready here, we come

It's a pirates life, every single day ( Hey)

She's the captain, I'm the first mate

Enemies seasick can't see straight

Call them fish bait throw then on a hook

Uma's so hot they get burned if they look

[ Uma]

All eyes on me, let me see them

I see your eyes on me boys, hey!

You know what my name is

Say it

SAY IT NOW!

The performance ended shortly after. Uma looked proud, more smug really, and everyone was about to carry on with what they were doing when they were interrupted by the sound of slow clapping.

The attention in the room went from Uma to Piper, who was strutting into the room with the most sarcastic applause she could muster. " Wow I'm shocked here i was thinking you were the baddest of the bad and find you singing and dancing. Not bad though ."

Uma sneered at Piper " Look what the sea dragged in " she unsheathed her sword " If it Piper Pan." At the mention of her name Harry's head immediately snapped up in Uma's direction, then followed her fiery gaze, Piper Pan stood in the entrance, in the flesh. Harry seemed to lose focus on Uma and the conversation and instead only stared at Piper; His thoughts were going a mile a minute, plans were forming.

" Aye to what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you here on the Isle again Neverland Princess " Uma said venom in every word. Piper snorted " I just thought id stop by and pay a visit to my favourite pirate crew" Piper said smiling falsely. " I don't know how much longer I'm staying on the Isle though. I cant stand the stench of hooligan."

Uma rolled her eyes. She hated Piper not as much as Mal only because Piper knew how to push Uma back a tad. Uma motioned for Harry and Gil to back her up. Harry didn't catch that, he was too fixated on Piper " Well then don't let the door hit ya " Uma told Piper. " Wouldn't dream of it " Piper winked, spun on her heel and stepped outside. She strode down the alley way, smirking to herself as she thought of the ways she could take Uma down a peg, but before she could step further, her thoughts were interrupted by her being pinned against one of the brick walls. Piper was about to clock whoever it was, but she felt the cool metal of something pressing against her cheek; a hook.

Piper groaned knowing who it was " Hello Harry " she acknowledged, annoyed. He smirked at her " Well well well Piper Pan. Miss me, doll?" The huskiness of his accented voice in an empty alley way sent chills down Piper's spine.

" No, not really" She pushed against his muscular frame, trying to free herself, but to no avail. Harry moved his hook free hand to her waist, stilling her.

" Lying ain't as fun when you try to do it" Harry chuckled, running the curve of his hook over her cheekbone. Harry leaned in closer " What are ya really doing here love?"

Piper glared at him " Sightseeing. " Piper took this opportunity to see his features up close. She saw his icy blue eyes, prominent cheekbones and his sharp jawline. The man brought the hook to lower to her neck. " A real answer if ya please Piper" the way he said her name there it rolled of his tongue, made the hair on the back of her neck stand up " I couldn't hurt you."

" Does Uma want you to? Because we all know that your captain will you to do anything and you and Gil comply. Like good little eels." She knew she was treading on very thin ice, but she didn't care. Riling Harry up was a bonus, plus she need a diversion to get out of Harry's grip. " Careful now" he grinned, far too occupied with Piper to even take the blow, yet his voice was threatening " It isn't like that."

" Right, I'm sure " Piper rolled her eyes unaffected by his change in tone. She grabbed his waist and pulled it away from her waist, the only thing blocking her escape now was his hook " Well would you look at the time" she said pointing to the non existent watch on her arm " It's been fun but i gotta go"

" Where to Doll? Auradon?"

" None of your business, thats where"

Harry chuckled, dropping his hook away from her face. He lowered his head, his dark hair falling over his forehead. " I know you ain't here for leisure doll. I'll figure out why you've graced the Isle with your presence Love." Piper started walking down the alley picking up where she left off " Have fun with that" she called back to him, smirking, Harry watched as she walked away, a smile on his face.

" Good to see you too doll" he muttered to himself before heading back to the fish shop


	7. Piper gets Hooked

After Piper's little run in with Harry, the daughter of Peter Pan was jogging up the stairwell to the loft she used to live in. Praying that the dark of night shielded her prying pirate eyes. Piper kicked the brick near the door revealing the spare key. She smiled and thanked her father for his stupidity when it came to the key. Piper jiggled the key into the lock, silently opening the door and slipped inside with out drawing attention.

She shit the door and made her way to her old bedroom, where she heard things being shattered. Her heart nearly stopped beating right there. The worry for her long lost fairy friend drove her into the room, where a familiar man stood. Piper's shoulders dropped instantly. " Harry what are you doing here ?" She watched as he stumbled across the room toward her " And your drunk. Great," Piper drawled smiling sarcastically.

Harry put both his hands on her shoulders, no hook for now, it appeared and looked down at her with his ice blue eyes. " Your so cute" he told her drunkenly and bopped her with his finger making piper squirm. " Aye and your shitfaced " she chuckled, grabbing his wrists and guiding him from the room so she could grab Tink without him seeing.

Harry snorted " I missed you, Piper"

The way he said her name gave her chills. " I missed you too, buddy. " Harry spun her around and leaned in close to her, causing Piper's breath to catch in her throat. Icy blue eyes met with wide chocolate brown ones, their faces inches apart. They didnt move, their faces so close together, their lips just inches apart. Harry didnt know how much he wanted Piper until he saw her again. But Piper she didnt know what she wanted. Neither of them spoke as the two just stared at each other. Unsurprisingly it was Piper who backed off. " This isnt right" she told him.

" Why?"

Piper rolled her eyes " Your drunk, you dont know what your saying"

" But i want this" he said his body lowering to the ground. " I want you."

Piper didnt know what to do. Her heart pounded against her rib cage, as she stood there, Harry seemed to have passed out. She stepped over his body and saw her old room was still in somewhat decent shape, Piper grinned. Piper moved to a loose floorboard, checking to make sure Harry didnt see, she pried it open, under the planl of wood was a large glass jar with holes poked into its lid. Piper wrapped her hands around the cool glass bringing to her eye level, and saw her old friend Tinkerbell, sticking her tongue out at Piper.

Piper was startled by being grabbed from behind and thrown onto her bed. She was lying on her front, and before she could react, she felt whoever was in her room straddle her back, pinning her in place. In the same moment, the intruder grabbed both of her hands and pulled them behind her back.

"What the fuck?" Piper demanded, quickly snapping out of her daze. Her eyes widened when it was Harry's voice who responded to her.

"Not so tough now," Harry said with fire in his voice.

Piper heard the sound of duct tape being unwound from a roll, then felt in being wrapped around her wrists, securing them together behind her back.

"Harry, what the hell are you doing?" Piper gasped, trying to wriggle out from under her attacker. She was pinned down so hard that it was difficult to breathe. "Get the fuck off me," she demanded.

With Piper's wrists now encased in multiple layers of tape, Harry tore the roll free. Leaning forward, she silenced the pirate by clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Mpph!" Piper grunted in surprise and anger.

"Uma wanted me to capture you " Harry whispered into her ear. "But first' I'm going to tie you up, gag you, fuck you, and make you scream."

Piper gasped into Harry's palm, still fruitlessly trying to wriggle free. The last thing she intended was to let this pirate tie her up and gag her, but thanks to the element of surprise, there wasn't much she could do to stop it.

Harry's hand was removed from Piper's mouth. With her head turned to the side, she caught a quick glimpse of a roll of silver duct tape before she heard the peeling sound again.

"Let's shut you up," Harry said menacingly. He stuck the end of the tape to Piper's cheek, then pulled it across her mouth, making it as tight as he possibly could. Piper growled in protest, but Harry wasn't close to done. Ignoring the muffled protests of her victim, he wrapped the tape all the way around Piper's head five times, completely covering her face from nose to chin.

"There. There's no way you're getting that off, and no one apart from me is going to hear you scream," Harry said as he climbed off Piper's back, pleased with his handiwork.

Wide eyed in panic, Piper looked up at Harry and pleaded for freedom into her gag. It was a pointless exercise, since all that came out of her sealed mouth were pathetic muffled noises.

"Shut up," Harry said without even a hint of sympathy. "I gagged you for a reason. I'm sick of you mouthing off. I'm not done with you yet, either."

Carrying the duct tape, Harry walked down to the bottom of the bed. turned Piper over onto her back. Piper had to lie in an awkward position due to her hands being bound behind her back.

"Wmmt amm ymm dmmmg?" she tried to ask.

Harry gave no response other than to calmly go about his business. He went to work with the tape again, securing Piper's ankles to the bottom of the bed. Now, not only was she tied up, she was tied to the bed as well.

"Gmt thms smmt off mmm!" Piper growled, straining against the tape and glaring at Harry. Harry pulled Piper's panties off and threw them aside.

"Mmmmph!" Piper cried, feeling humiliated.

Harry climbed onto the bed and got himself into position. As soon as his tip touched Piper's pussy, he knew this wasn't going to take long. However, he determined himself not to let Piper come until she screamed.

Within moments, Piper moaning into her gag.

"You're going to have to scream" Harry breathed in between thrusts. "No orgasm until you scream."

"Nmmm," Piper moaned, closing her eyes tight.

Harry brought Piper so close to her peak, yet wouldn't let her reach it. "Scream or I stop right now."

"Nm mm. Nmmm dmmm stmmmm," Piper cried uncontrollably.

As promised, Harry finished the job now that he had his wish, forcing Piper to come. Piper cried into her gag and straining her wrists against the bondage as she came.

Now that it was over, Harry headed for the door, carrying, naked, Gagged and bound ridiculously tight Piper over his shoulder, her clothes were in a bag he had in his hand. " Now lets get you Uma" Harry laughed " Mmmmmph!" Was the reply he got from Piper.


	8. Piper in chains

After a quick walk, Ben made it back to the hangout without a scratch. Much to his surprise. And, to the VK's surpirse as well. " Where were you?" jay asked him.

" I went for a walk, theres a fish n chips place near by" Ben answered simply. Carlos changed the subject. " Evie is still up there, trying to talk some sense into Mal"

" Great " Ben huffed " Should i go up there and try again?."

" That wont be necessary " Evie told him, huffing, walking down the rickety stairwell expression on her face " Mal is not leaving the Isle anytime soon."

The gang recollected with Mal on their minds, upset that she wouldnt be returning to Auradon with them. The four got ready, grabbing whatever they had brought with them, not even realizing that it was just the four of them there.

Well until Carlos stopped what he was doing and turned to his friends " Uh guys" his darted up and down the alley " Where's Piper?" It had been a few hours and Piper hadn't returned yet. Panic set in with the group of friends, looking at one another with fearful eyes and confused expressions.

" Please dont tell me we've lost Piper" Evie inquired, worried for her friend. Just then, in the same dark alleyway, a figure strutted towards them. It was too dark for any of the VK's to see the figure's face, yet Evie seemed to know who was walking towards them " Piper?" The blue haired girl asked " Piper is that you?"

They all sighed with relief, just like they weren't about to all have heart attacks a few seconds ago. " Dont scare us like that." It took Jay a moment to realise, but as soon as he saw the figure, he thought it couldnt have been Piper. Piper had a spring almost a skip in her step, this figure did not " Guys" Jay murmured cautiously, stepping in front of them with a protective stance " That aint Piper"

" Aye didnt mean to scare you" the scottish accent rang out, clear as bell, as he emerged from the shadows the group all knew who it was, Harry Hook " But that is my specialty" he grinned " Harry Hook" Evie glared " What are you doing here ?"

" I told her id find out why she was back here " Harry said smiling. " What have you done with Piper" Jay asked coldly the scary jafar side of him showing.

" Oh" Harry brought the attention to the people behind Jay " We nicked her, yeah. And if you want her back, Mal has to come to the chip shop tonight alone." His focus zeroed in on Ben, Jay and Evie glared at him, which brought Harry's attention to them " Awww Jay" He cooed " Seems like you've lost your touch." Jay was about to go at him, but Evie held him back. Harry laughed turning just in time to cop a swift kick to the balls by Carlos. " Time for you to leave."

Harry scampered away " Caio " he called out as he walked back down the way he came. " I hate that guy " Jay and Carlos said unison "Nice kick " Jay told Carlos as they bumped knuckles, Ben nodded " Mal's gonna be pissed" he said " You bet " Evie sighed.

" WHAT!"

" Were sorry "

" If you guys had never come here, this never would have happened in the first place, what the fuck were you thinking" Mal scolded her friends angey that they had let Piper be taken hostage. Evie stepped up " Yea we blew it" Carlos dropped his arms to his sides " Yea completely blew it."

" Ok ok " Jay raised his voice, trying to calm them all down. " Thats not important, what is important, is what are we going to do now?" He asked' his voice back at normal volume. " We" Mal motioned to her friends " Arent doing anything" she said as she stepped down the stairs with a her hatred for Uma suddenly sparking up " This is between her and me, at least its not Ben this time."

" Whoa whoa whoa Mal " Carlos said putting a hand infront of Mal. " Youve still got to deal with Harry Hook and Gil Gaston " he told her " Your gonna need us " Jay said. " Uma said come alone " Mal replied, " Mal come on " Evie said. " He did say come alone " Ben chimed in, wanting to get his friend back as soon as he could. " Yeah " Carlos said " Im not going anywhere " He plopped down on a green sofa, Jay sitting next to him " Me either, we will be here when you get back" he told her.

Mal turned and left shortly after.


	9. Plans come together

Mal returned to inform her friends on what Uma really wanted to talk with her about.

" She wants us to being her King Tritons trident by noon tomorrow, and en we get Piper back" she told them, hands planted authoritatively on her waist. Ben saw how serious everyone looked, but he couldnt hold the humorous laugh. " Where are we going to find the trident? We'll never be able to get it by noon tomorrow!"

" Which is Why " Mal snipped " Carlos and Jay are gonna steal the fake one from Dragon Hall "

Ben nodded " Good idea. But wont Uma know its a fake ?" Evie rested her forearm on Mal's shoulder " I will get Dizzy to help and we will male up some smoke bombs for us to escape with." Ben nodded " Ok. So what can i do?" He asked. " This might a lot to ask of you" Mal bit her lip suddenly a lot less aggressive " But do you think you can go and get Tinkerbell?" Ben's eyes widened, he knew Tinkerbell was on the Isle. " She should be in Piper's old loft " Jay told him " I'll draw you a map " Carlos added.

Mal stepped into the middle of where the Vk's plus Ben stood, gathering their full attention " Alright. Our rendezvous point is back here at our hangout. We meet tomorrow before noon. Sound good?" Everyone nodded in agreement, looking at each other, hoping it will work. Hoping they'd be able to get Piper back before Uma made her walk the plank.

Ben jogged up the stairs to Piper's loft. Praying no one was watching him, he slipped inside through the still open door. Ben shut the door, and made his way to Piper's room. There were shattered things all over. Ben moved to the lose floorboard next to it was a big glass jar with holes in the lid " Hey Tink. Im Ben the king of Auradon, i need your help"

Tinkerbell nodded reluctantly " Thanks Tikerbell" Ben said smiling.


	10. It's going down reprise

The Vk's met up the nest morning, bringing all the supplies they needed for the exchange, feeling a sense pf deja vu. The trident for Piper. Mal and Evie brought colourful smoke bombs, Carlos and Jay brought e fake trident from Dragon Hall, and Ben brought the ever moody Tinkerbell.

They shared the same worried look, wondering if they could pull this off in time to save Piper. " What if is doesn't work?" Jay asked worryingly. " We have to be on top of our game " Mal told them " Piper's life depends on this." Carlos looked at the group. He knew something was odd, and it was then just Piper. Mal went over the plan again, telling everyone what their job was and how they were going to pull this off. It was her confidence that inspired the group. Everyone knew their part, and everyone was ready to fight Uma's gang of pirates for the daughter of pan. And to Ben's excitement, they were including him in the epic musical number they had planned.

It was noon and just as Uma had demanded, they met her on her shop wit the items they brought for the trade. Mal, the trident, the king, and Uma and the Vk's brought swords just in case they were needed. Ben,Jay,Carlos and Evie followed Mal onto the dock that homed Uma's ship the lost revenge. Upon their arrival, Harry Hook held open his arms, and shouted " Welcome"

Ben's eyes were fixated on Uma. Uma then yelled " Finally " the pirate captain unsheathed her sword and sauntered towards Mal and the dock with an evil grin. This, Ben thought, is where the show begins

[Uma:]

Huh, let's get this party started

I swear I'm cold-hearted

There's no negotiation

I'm not here for debatin'

You need some motivation?

Just look at Ben's face

Then ask yourself how long you think I'll remain patient

I'll throw him overboard and let him swim with killer sharks

You either hand over the wand or he'll be ripped apart

The Vk's ran down the dock forming a army behind Mal

[Mal:]

Now, let's all just be smart

Although for you that must be hard

You'll get your wand

No one has to come to any harm

Don't try to intimidate

Your bark is much worse than your bite

Who's the baddest of them all?

I guess we're finding out tonight

[Pirate crew:]

Let's go, bring it on

Better give us what we want

It's the wand for the crown

If you don't, it's going down

Let's go, make your move

Peace or war, it's up to you

Give him up and do it now

If you don't, it's going down

Ben found himself mastering the dance moves that his friends were doing. He didn't know they had time to plan this performance, but he thought it was fun despite the situation at hand

We want the wand

Or else the king is gone

Your time is running out

You should really watch your mouth

[Vk's:]

Let's go, pound for pound

We're prepared to stand our ground

Put your swords up, put 'em up

It's going down

[Mal:]

Ok, look, this is not a conversation

It's a do-or-die situation

If you don't give me back the king

I'll have no hesitation

I'll serve you right here

And I don't need a reservation

That way your whole "pirate crew" can have a demonstration

Release him now, and we can go our separate ways

Unless you wanna deal with me

And the VK's

" Get it, Mal!" Ben cheered silently as the group made their way further down the dock. Harry brought Piper over and pushed her to her knees.

[Uma:]

So that's your big speech, huh?

An empty ultimatum?

[Harry:]

All it takes is one swing and I'll humiliate him

Matter of fact, make one wrong move and I'll debilitate him

And if he even starts to slip, I'll eliminate him

All it takes is one wrong look and I'll

"Harry! " Uma yelled interrupting his monologue "We get it. Chill"

Piper snickered at the man standing behind her. Her snickering was an unstoppable laughter bringing the musical to a pause.

" Whats the hell is so funny" Uma asked, venom in her voice.

" Im sorry" Piper managed to say " It's just" she gestured her head at Harry " He looks like a racoon" Piper laughed again reminding everyone she was Peter Pan's daughter " Im sorry carry on"

" I really hate you " Uma said

[Pirate gang:]

Let's go, bring it on

Better give us what we want

It's the wand for the crown

If you don't, it's going down

Let's go, make your move

Peace or war, it's up to you

Give him up and do it now

If you don't, it's going down

We want the wand

Or else the king is gone

Your time is running out

You should really watch your mouth

[VK's]

Let's go, pound for pound

We're prepared to stand our ground

Put your swords up, put 'em up

It's going down

[Ben:]

Hey, we don't have to choose

We don't have to light the fuse

Mal, whatever you do, it's gonna be a lose-lose

There's gotta be a better way

Uma, I promise I'll give you your chance

You'll have your say

[Uma:]

Silly king! You? Give me?

You're gonna give me a chance?

Well, not a chance

[All:]

Let's go, bring it on

Bring it on, it's going down

Time is running out

Bring it on, it's going down

Let's go, bring it on

Bring it on, it's going down

Time is running out

Bring it on, it's going down

Let's go, pound for pound

We're prepared to stand our ground

Put your swords up, put 'em up

It's going down

Everyone stopped dancing and singing for the second time, this time, watching as Jay handed Mal the trident. Mal handed the trident, as Jay grabbed Piper. Uma shook her head " Hold up " she said " This is too easy" the VK's retreated back to the dock with Piper. Uma did the spell, and pointed the trident at the sky, her crew watched with smiles on their faces. Their smiles fell once they realised the spell didn't work. " Its a fake " Uma growled, snapping the trident in half. " You don't get to win Every Time you purple bitch" a smoke bomb landed in front of Uma as the smoke bombs were launched by Carlos via slingshot. Jay gave everyone swords. The VK's readied for battle. Unknown to everyone Ben had called a friend.


	11. Friends on the other side

Sword fighting ensued between both the pirates and the

Vk's, Mal took on Uma, Carlos took on Gil , Jay took on Harry ' Evie took on Jacob and Piper and ben took on Jonah and a pirate. Harry made a Beeline for Piper " Hello Harry " Piper said with gritted teeth. " Piper" he greeted, a smile on his face. Piper held up her sword, Harry following suit. The metal of their swords kade a clanking noise as the blades crashed against each other. Harry noticed a change in Piper's fighting routine " You've gotten better" he pointed out.

" Ive had a few lessons " she answered simply. Piper watched as Harry struggled for a second, missing a step. She pinned it on being hung over. This was enough for Harry to stop fighting, Harry's guard has fallen, Piper forcefully knocked Harry's sword from his hand with a heavy swing. She plucked the hat of his head and put it on her own head. Piper sauntered across the deck with the up most confidence.

" Piper Fucking Pan" Uma's voice stopped Piper in her tracks " Your not getting out of here Lassie."

Piper spun around just in time to block a strike from Uma. The clashing of their blades began in a matter of seconds, Uma and Piper were almost equal in skill. Uma slammed her blade on Piper's making the daughter of Peter Pan stumble, Uma saw the window of opportunity and she took it.

Uma kicked Piper, watching as the ginger staggered back. Uma kicked her again and then sliced through the skin of Piper's stomach with her blade. Piper screamed in agony drawing the attention of the Vk's and Ben. She groaned in pain, her sword long forgotten, blood seeped through her shirt.

" Harry Hook her "

Piper was now on the floor, willing herself to get up and fight , as much as she wanted to, she couldn't. Her stomach was deeply cut, and Piper didnt know what to do. Her sword was gone, soon so would her life, she doubted she could even stand at this moment. Basically she was screwed. Piper saw Harry walking towards her. Jay and Evie rushed to Piper's side, helping the girl up. Jay used a stray bandana to apply pressure to Piper's wound. " We'll get you out of here " Evie told her.

Piper was embarrassed at the attention she was getting, no matter weak she was, it didnt compare to how weak she felt. Jay and Evie helped Piper stand, Mal was over in no time as Carlos kicked Harry in the balls again. " Piper " she whispered, the daughter of Maleficent saw Piper's wound.

The pirate gang looked in disbelief as pink smoke filled the deck

" Great the idiot is here " Hardy sighed

[Facilier:]

Don't you disrespect me little man!

Don't you derogate or deride!

You're in my world now

Not your world

And I got friends on the other side!

[Shadows/Chorus:]

He's got friends on the other side...

" I miss that echo, Ladies and gentlemen. Well well well if it aint the VK's, you want to save her. Don't worry...

[Facilier:]

Sit down at my table

Put your minds at ease

If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please

I can read your future

I can change it 'round some, too

I'll look deep into your heart and soul

(you do have a soul, don't you, Mal?)

Make your wildest dreams come true!

I got voodoo

I got hoodoo

I got things I ain't even tried!

And I got friends on the other side.

[Shadows/Chorus:]

He's got friends on the other side!

[Facilier:]

The cards, the cards, the cards will tell

The past, the present, and the future as well!

The cards, the cards, just take three

Take a little trip into your future with me!

Dr Facilicer holds up and shows a card to Ben.

[Facilier:]

Now you, young man, are from across the sea

You come from two long lines of royalty

(I'm a royal myself on my mother's side)

Your lifestyle's high

But your love is strong!

Shake my hand.

Come on boys.

Won't you shake the poor sinner's hand?

Yes...

Are you ready?

[Shadows/Chorus:]

Are you ready?

[Facilier:]

Are you ready?

Transformation central!

[Shadows/Chorus:]

Transformation central!

[Facilier:]

Reformation central!

Facilier laughs as a skull appears over his face.

[Shadows/Chorus:]

Reformation central!

[Facilier:]

Transmogrification central!

Can you feel it?

You're changin'

You're changin'

You're changin', all right!

I hope you're satisfied

But if you ain't

Don't blame me!

You can blame my friends on the other side!

[Shadows/Chorus:]

You got what you wanted!

But you lost what you had!

Hush... Pink smoke covered Piper and the Vk's and Ben. Once it cleared the group was gone earning a angry scream from Uma as she seethed with rage.


	12. The next phase begins

Mal was walking through the Dark Forest. She stopped in front of a crystal ball. Suddenly...a voice spoke from the crystal ball!

"Mal?"

Mal gasped when She heard the voice. Mal recognised that voice.

"Dad?"

Mal shot up in her bed panting. She looked around in shock.

"What was that dream?"

-The Next Day-

After checking in on Piper, Mal walked into Doctor Facilier's office. She was wearing a dark violet vest; black jeans; black, zip up ankle boots; a black, long sleeved leather jacket that was zipped up halfway; black, fingerless, wrist length, leather gloves and Ben's ring. Mal's hair was now dark violet and shoulder length. It was slightly curly and loose.

The room was of normal size and had purple carpet floors and red walls.

The door was made out of white wood. On each side of the door was a small, purple couch with red pillows on it. On the opposite side of the room was a large window with white curtains that were open. By the window was a wooden desk. By the desk were purple chairs with metal legs. By the other walls were many different cabinets all with white wood.

"Hello Mal", Doctor Facilier greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"Well", Mal started as She sat down in one of the chairs. "I had a weird dream last night and I was wondering if you could help me figure out what it means?"

"But of course", Facilier replied. "Tell me what happened in your dream."

"Well", Mal started. "I was walking through the Dark Forest and I saw a crystal ball. There was somebody in the crystal ball. They spoke to me...and I called them Dad."

"Dad", Facilier said in shock.

Mal nodded.

"I see", Facilier said. "Mal, do you know who your father is."

Mal shook her head.

"My mom always just told me he was 'a weak human'", Mal revealed.

"I see", Facilier said. "Well, maybe there's a clue to your father's whereabouts in the Dark Forest. I suggest you go there."

"Wait", Mal said in shock. "You're telling me to go to the Dark Forest?"

"Usually I would be against such things", Facilier stated. "But every child has the right to know their lineage."

Mal smiled at Facilier .

"Thank you Doctor", Mal said.

"But don't go alone", Facilier commanded. "Take your friends with you."

-One Hour Later-

Evie was wearing a blue, short sleeved button top that was buttoned up and had a small, blood red bow around the collar and a blood red skirt with a black plaid pattern and black lace at the hem over black tights under black Mary Janes. Her hair was tied into a braid. She was wearing white eyeshadow; black eyeliner on her eyelids with winged tips; black mascara; blood red blush and blood red lipgloss with black lipliner.

Her nails were painted blood red with black tips and a black plaid pattern.

Carlos was wearing a black and white vest; black jeans; black ankle boot style sneakers; black, wrist length, woolen gloves and a silver dog tag necklace.

Jay was wearing a yellow vest; reddish brown, baggy pants; black combat boots and gloves just like Carlos'. His hair was loose and he was wearing a reddish brown beanie.

Ben was wearing a blue, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; light grey dress pants; black loafers and a royal blue sweater vest.

"You saw your dad in a dream", Ben asked in shock.

"I think", Mal replied. "I'm not sure."

"Well then", Evie started. "I guess the only the way to find out is go to the Dark Forest."

Everybody shivered.

"The Dark Forest", Evie said in dismay. "That place freaks me out."

"Me too", Jay revealed.

"Well then", Carlos started. "Let's get going then."

"What about Piper?" Ben asked intrigued.

"Doctor Facilier will watch her, after all he did save her. By the way what did you give him in exchange?."

The VK's all looked at ben

" Oh, his daughter Freddie is coming to Auradon with us when were done here "

Ben had a confused while the rest of the group had a shocked face.


	13. The dark forest

Despite the war with Uma's pirate gang, Evie had always enjoyed summer. It did not last very long as far north on the Isle of the lost , so she cherished every day of it.

During her childhood, when her mother had confined her to her room, she would often look out her window at the blue skies, watching the various, colorful birds fly through the air and the trees blow about in the summer wind. At the time though, Evie could only experience summer as a spectator, never as a participant. In spite of the fact that she was now a VK and had free reign to go wherever she liked, Evie still spent most of her time indoors. The irony was not lost on her.

At the moment, the moon's rays shone over The dark forest. Clad in blue, Evie stood surrounded by the VK's " Where to now Mal?" She asked " Something feels off, wasn't there like a town here? " Jay Replied, a worry in his voice.

"I'm afraid im not sure, why dont we head into the town." Mal said. The VK's thought for a moment. It was a night out, and this was a way for them to enjoy themselves and possibly find out some info.

"Very well. We will head there now." Carlos said. Cruella's car made its way down the dirt road. They made their way down past a farmer's home and stopped near the cornfield. The VK's stepped out.

The four of them followed Mal through the numerous, still-growing stalks of corn until they came to a large, circular clearing. Evie looked down at the ground, and saw that the stalks in the area had been flattened, yet each one was still perfectly intact; they had not been broken at all. Carlos noticed the look of curiosity on Evie's face.

"Strange, isn't it?" Carlos said, Evie nodded. The five of them walked further, leaving the main clearing and moving through a small path of more flattened stalks. At the end, it led out into another clearing, not quite as large as the first.

. Whoever had made these patterns must have had knowledge of geometry; each small circle was the exact same size, and the paths on the top and bottom of the large circle formed an exact 33-degree angle. Suddenly strange light began to appear near the VK's.

-Later-

Mal slowly opened her eyes and saw that She was by the river. She sat up and looked around. It looked liked Mal had washed up on the river bank, Mal winced before looking down at herself, her clothes were covered in dirt and tears, she also had bruises and cuts all over her body, Mal Slowly got up and looked around.

"Hey", Mal yelled. "Is anybody there?"

She heard nothing.

"Looks like I'm in my own."

-An Hour Later-

Mal was walking around the forest...when She saw something. It was a light, Mal walked closer to it...and gasped, It was the orb Mal saw in her dream!, Mal Walked up it...and heard a voice say this.

"Mal?"

Mal looked at the orb in shock.

"Wh...who are you", Mal asked.

"You don't remember me", the voice asked.

"No", Mal replied.

"Mal", the voice started. "I am...your father."

Mal looked at the orb in shock.

"Yo...you're my dad", Mal asked in shock.

"Yes", the voice replied.

With that Mal dropped to her knees in shock.

"Mal!"

Mal turned around and saw Ben.

"Ben", She yelled before Mal got up and hugged him.

"Thank goodness", he said. "I was so worried about you."

With that Mal opened my eyes and saw the rest of my friends.

"Um", Evie said when she saw the orb. "Is that the orb?"

Mal looked at the orb before looking at Evie.

"It's...my dad."

This made everybody look at Mal in shock.

"That's your dad", Jay asked.

"Well", Mal started. "I think he's trapped inside the orb."

"Well", Ben started. "We'd better get him out then."

-The next day-

The VK's were in Facilier office. He was examining the orb.

"Hmm", Facilier said. "This appears to be a Trap Orb."

"Trap orb", Mal asked in confusion.

"Yes", Facilier. "They're orbs that trap people."

"Yeah", Evie said. "We got that."

" Don't disrespect me little lady"

"Is there a way to get somebody out of the orb", Mal asked.

"Don't worry", Facilier reassured. "All it takes is a simple spell. But being on the isle of the lost I'm limited in my voodoo"

They all agreed and went their separate ways.

Evie and Mal were walking back to their room.

"I can't believe I found my father", Mal stated.

"Who do you think it is", Evie asked.

"Guess we'll find out."


	14. Hans you idiot

Prince Hans may have been many things, but one thing he was not, was unprepared.

Predictably, after Hans was imprisoned on the Isle of Lost. He had tried numerous times to take over, however Maleficent had made sure he failed. Now he was in jail cell.

However, even after failing miserably in his original plan to usurp Arendelle's throne, Hans still had one last thing to fall back on. He was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but he had no choice. If he wanted to be a king, he needed help.

Hans paced about inside his cell. The small torch just outside the locked door dimly illuminated the dungeon's hallway, the faint light reaching about a foot into the confined room.

Hans suddenly heard the door leading into the dungeon open, and footsteps start down the stairs. As they came closer, Hans moved to the cell door and peered through the small, iron-barred window. And that was when he saw who was making the footsteps. It was one of the castle's servants, the only one Hans could trust to do this sort of thing.

Her name was Rosemary, a skinny little woman. Before his imprisonment on the Isle, Hans had spent quite the amount of time interacting with Rosemary. He learned some interesting things about her: for one, she had no friends, and almost no family left save for a deranged cousin locked away in a lunatic asylum. So when Hans showed her the slightest bit of kindness, Rosemary was all too eager to do whatever was asked of her.

In her hands, Rosemary carried a small oil lamp and a dinner tray, complete with cutlery and silver lid on top. She walked up to the door and peered into the cell. She was immediately met with Hans' gaze, and jumped a bit, not expecting her to be standing right behind the door. Rosemary nervously looked back at the dungeon stairs, to make sure no one else was around to listen.

"I-I have brought what you asked, my prince," she whispered.

"Good. Open the door," Hans replied.

Rosemary set down her lamp for a moment and fumbled around in her pocket for a single key. She drew it out, put it into the cell's keyhole, and turned it. A quiet click was heard as the door unlocked. Rosemary put the key away, picked up the lamp, and walked in. As the lamp shone over the cell's walls, one could see that the entire room was barren, save for the two that already stood inside it.

Without waiting for Rosemary to do anything, Hans reached for the tray himself, took it from her, and removed the silver lid. Underneath it, instead of the usual meal, there lay two things: a black chalkpiece, and an odd-looking book.

"Thank you, Rosemary. Be sure to come back in exactly thirty minutes," said Hans.

"Your Highness?"

"You'll still need to come back for the tray, will you not?"

"O-oh, of course. Very well then..." As Rosemary started to walk out the door, she stopped and turned back for a moment.

"Prince Hans, I...whatever you're trying to do, I hope it works out for you, and...I'm glad to be your friend. If there's anything else I can do, please don't hesitate to ask."

Hans stifled the urge to chuckle. "I'm glad to be your friend, too. But that will be all, for now."

Rosemary gave a quick bow and turned, leaving the room, shutting the door behind her and locking it. Hans waited until her footsteps grew faint, then picked up the book off the tray.

Hans surveyed the dark-brown, leathery tome. It was an exceedingly rare book, and Hans only knew of two copies in the world that existed. The one he had here on the Isle, while another rotted away in a university in the United States. He was not certain if the book's cover was made out of an animal's hide, or something a bit more gruesome. But he was certain of the nature of the book.

The book Hans held was the Kitab Al-Azif; the Book of Dead Names. The Necronomicon.

Hans had first found the book tucked away in Auradon museum years prior. It was hidden behind several large encyclopedias, almost as though whoever put it there didn't want it out in the open. Once he discovered it, Hans had spent hours poring over its contents, and saw the potential for untold power that lay in its yellowed pages. Until now, he had always been too nervous to actually do anything the book described, but now, he had little choice. Once the ritual was complete, Hans was certain he would command forces that would make him the most powerful king to ever rule the Southern Isles; and once he overthrew his brothers, he would expand his empire, taking over all the other kingdoms, every other nation, until there was nothing left to conquer.

Emperor Hans, of Earth. Yes, he quite liked the sound of it.

Hans carefully opened the Necronomicon, and turned to a specific page,. Taking the black chalkpiece from the tray, Hans started to scrawl, on the cell's stone floor, the strange symbol that the page depicted. Hans took his time drawing out each line; every angle needed to be precise if this little summoning was to go smoothly.

As he worked, Hans' thoughts turned to Auradon, and his failed plan. Even though it had already been a few days, he still felt rage towards those who put him in his current predicament; Maleficent, the annoying other villains, and...Those pesky kids, the one was stupid enough to trust a man she had just met, but was still good enough to foil his plan. Hans imagined that everyone had a good laugh over him once he was put in this cell. After today, though, nobody would ever laugh at him again.

After finally finishing his delicate task, Hans stood back to survey the entire thing. He felt a bit proud of himself. He had just completed a sigil from the Necronomicon, on a stone floor, using nothing for lighting but the small torch outside his door. The sigil's various intersecting lines formed a rough, hexagonal shape in its center. Several bizarre characters, in a long-dead language, were written around the sigil.

He didn't get too much time to admire his handiwork, as he heard the dungeon's door open once more, Rosemary's footsteps descending the stairs. It looked like his thirty minutes were up.

Hans quickly tossed aside his chalk and picked up the dinner knife that came with the tray, tucking it behind his left hand, as Rosemary came up to the door.

"Have you finished, your Highness?"

"Almost, Rosemary. But there's one more thing I need you to do."

"But of course, my prince! Anything!"

Hans indicated the sigil. "Please step inside, and stand over this."

Rosemary paused for a moment at the odd request, but unlocked the door anyway, once again walking into the room. Her lamp allowed him to easily make out the detailed patterns that lay on the floor.

"You want me...to stand here?" She asked.

"Yes, Rosemary. In the center of it, please."

Rosemary didn't hesitate this time. They were friends, after all. She stepped into the hexagonal center of the sigil. She was curious as to why Hans requested this of her, though.

"But, what purpose do I serve by doing this?", Rosemary asked.

Hans stepped up behind her and used the knife to quickly stab into Rosemary's neck, puncturing her carotid artery. He jerked the blade free, and fresh crimson blood spurted from the wound. A look of shock came over Rosemary's face as she clutched at her neck, trying in vain to stop the bleeding.

"Oh, nothing important," Hans smirked.

As Rosemary fell to her knees, Hans knelt down and took the lamp from her; she had somehow managed to hold onto it, even after getting sliced. With her free hand, Hans grabbed her by the back of the head, and shoved her face-first into the center of the sigil. Her blood pooled around it and obscured the angled lines and characters.

There was only one more thing to do. Hans turned down the oil lamp's wick, then blew out the flame. The cell was now in almost complete darkness.

Hans waited, and waited. And waited some more. Did he get an angle wrong? Perhaps he hadn't gotten enough of Rosemary's blood on the sigil? Hans was about to give up, go upstairs and turn himself in to the guards, but what happened next immediately made him scratch that option from his mind. A small, dark-blue portal began to form around the center of the sigil. For a brief moment, it lit up the cell, and Hans could see Rosemary's body, blood and all, get sucked through the tiny portal. It then shrank until it disappeared.

There was darkness once more, but Hans noticed that it was different this time; before, there was still the torch outside the cell, providing a slight amount of visibility. Now, however, there was no light at all, anywhere. This darkness felt thick and heavy, foreboding and sinister.

Hans sensed something in the room with him. He immediately felt afraid, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He cleared his throat, and tried to speak.

"H-hello?"

There was silence for a moment, then, whatever was standing a few feet away from Hans spoke.

"For what purpose did you call me, human?"

The thing's voice grated on Hans' ears. It sounded harsh, cruel. He wasn't sure if it was making audible noise, or if it was putting words directly into his mind. Hans took a deep breath, then replied.

"I have summoned you, because there is something you have, that I desire."

"And what is it that you desire, prince?"

How did it know that Hans was of royal blood? He quickly brushed this curiosity away; it was irrelevant.

"I desire your knowledge, and your power."

There was another, brief moment of silence.

"You are not fit for power, of any sort."

Hans was taken aback at this. His fear began to be replaced by anger. He was not fit for power? Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles, who had come so close to taking over an entire kingdom by wits alone, was not fit for power?

"I did not go to all this trouble, scribbling out that sigil, cutting that stupid bastard's throat, and performing a summoning ritual, just to hear you tell me that I don't deserve power! Do you realize who you are speaking to?" said Hans, his voice raised.

He listened for a reply, and after a moment, the thing spoke again.

"You would do well to not attempt to order me about, human," it hissed.

"And you would do well to recognize authority when you see it! I summoned you, I am your master now! You do as I say! Now...now give me your power! I command you!" Hans angrily replied.

This time the thing waited almost half a minute before speaking.

"You are but a mere human, a bag of flesh. You are as small and insignificant to me, as a piece of bacteria is small and insignificant to a galaxy. You are a petty animal, with petty desires: for conquering, for bloodshed. And there will be much conquering and bloodshed in the future, but you...you will not have any part in it."

Hans could not handle this. He yelled in frustration, getting down on his hands and knees, pounding his fists on the floor.

"It's not fair! I had to be born thirteenth in line to the throne, and I had to fail in every attempt I ever made to try and fix that! Why can't you just listen to me? Why can't you just give me what I want?! IT'S. NOT. FAIR!" he cried.

Hans pounded his fists on the floor one last time. His outburst had caused him to be short of breath, with his hands experiencing a dull pain from hitting them off of stone. He stood back up, breathing heavily.

There was a silence, with no reply from the being. Hans stood in the dark with gritted teeth, awaiting an answer. For five long minutes, nothing happened. Had the thing left?

Just when Hans was about to give up, he heard it speak, this time in an even lower, more grating voice.

"You are not fit for power, but perhaps...perhaps, you are fit for knowledge. Yes, I believe I will share some of it with you."

Hans was suddenly overcome with fear once more, his anger quickly evaporating like steam. He felt like running, but his legs didn't seem to want to work. He stood rooted to the ground.

Hans felt four ropey, tentacle-like appendages snake up his legs, his chest, then around his head. He gave a cry of pain as two of them shot into his nostrils, the other two inserting themselves into his ears.

Images and sounds began to quickly flood through Hans' senses. In his mind's eye, he saw faint, outlined visions of frightening, nameless things; visions of a race of fishmen and their two monstrous leaders; visions of a malevolent, rust-colored, cloud-like entity; visions of a colossal, squid-like creature slumbering in a drowned city with impossible geometry; visions of an amorphous, tentacled horror floating in a dark void.

One more vision flashed through Hans' mind; that of a man, clad in the garb of a pharaoh. But this "pharaoh" didn't look right. He was 9 feet tall, his skin was black as the night, and he had no mouth. For some unknown reason, Hans felt there was a connection between this "man" and the thing he had summoned.

The "pharaoh's" eyes were completely white, piercing through to the soul. Hans saw, in his head, those eyes staring into him. They stared, and stared, and stared, until Hans couldn't take it anymore.

"LET GO OF ME!" the frightened prince shrieked. To his surprise, the being listened, drawing its roped tendrils out of his ears and nose and snaking off his body completely.

Hans had enough. No kingdom was worth this. Remembering that the cell door was still unlocked after his now-deceased servant had gone into the room, Hans wrenched it open and stumbled out. He was greeted with the warm relief of the lit dungeon hallway. The darkness must have all been contained in the room he just left. Hans grabbed the small torch off the wall, his only source of light left, and held onto it tightly. He was going to walk up those stone stairs, go right up to the guards, and demand to be moved to a cell in an entirely different location. Preferably one that was well-lit and surrounded by people. Or, alternatively, they would execute him on the spot after seeing that he left his cell. Hans wasn't sure he cared which happened. He just wanted to get out of there.

As Hans was about to start walking, he made the mistake of looking back into the cell.

Somehow, that thick darkness had disappeared altogether, and the torch allowed him to see exactly what it was that he had been talking to inside that cramped room. While his visions had only been shadowy glimpses, this was fully detailed. The thing he saw looked horrible, and could not exist in any sane universe.

It was a constantly-shifting, black mass of eyes, claws, legs, and tendrils. Parts of it would seemingly phase out of existence and reappear a few feet beside their original positions. It had length, width, height, and about six or seven other dimensions to it.

Before his mind snapped completely, Hans saw the thing's teeth-like formations, all 4,158 of them, twist into what could only be described as a very, very nasty smile.

When the royal guards watching over the dungeon's entrance had not seen Fritz come back for five minutes, they all drew straws to see who would have to go down there and investigate. Before they could finish doing so, the loudest, most pained scream they had ever heard emanated from the door that led to the dungeon. It was Prince Hans' voice they heard, crying out in terror.

Without hesitation, the guards abandoned any ideas of just one of them descending into that dungeon alone. Instead, all five of them stormed down the stairs together, lanterns lit and swords drawn. Once they had gotten to the bottom of the steps, a foul stench assaulted their noses. After seeing that Hans' cell door was open, the men carefully inched closer, not sure of what to expect next. They cautiously peered into the cell, and saw...nobody. Rosemary was nowhere to be found, and neither was Hans. The guards took note of the various objects that lay scattered; the dinner tray, the piece of black chalk, the dusty old book that lay near the strange, angled patterns and runes on the floor. But where was that rotting odor coming from?

One guard then looked up at the ceiling, and immediately leaned against the wall and vomited. Upon seeing his reaction, the other guards looked upwards to the ceiling as well. Three more guards vomited, the fifth and last one just managing to keep his lunch down so he could run back upstairs.

As he ran through the castle halls, he stopped the first servant he saw.

"Get the Maleficent, please! We need her immediately, down in the dungeon!"

Once Maleficent had been escorted to the dungeon, she too was shown the macabre scene.

Prince Hans had somehow been violently smashed into the cell's ceiling, then forcibly smeared every which way until the entire top of the cell was a dark reddish-brown. A disgusting mixture of blood, bone, clothing, flesh, organ, and hair coated the ceiling. While Maleficent was made of tougher stuff than the guards, she still gagged and had to fight the urge to throw up. As Maleficent looked at what had been thrown around on the floor, she saw the foreboding manuscript that lay near the sigil. She picked it up.

"Idiot " Maleficent commanded.

"...what?" the guard asked, confused.

"Where did this idiot get this evil book."

"I...begging your pardon, your Majesty."

With that, Maleficent went back upstairs, away from the grisly sight.

"Because of the idiot's...unfortunate events, who knows what creatures that idiot's unleashed""

For while the servants were able to clear away the objects and Prince Hans' gruesome remains, no one was able to erase those strange, eldritch symbols that had been drawn onto the floor.

No matter how much they tried to remove that sigil, it never did come off.


	15. What's going on?

Despite her powers, Mal had always enjoyed summer. It did not last very long on the Isle of the lost, Mal could only experience summer as a spectator, never as a participant. In spite of the fact that she had free reign to go wherever she liked.

At the moment, the sun's rays shone through the large window of Dragon Hall's room lighting up the room. Clad in purple and green, Mal sat at her desk, surrounded by various papers, letters from suitors (she always felt bad when she rejected them).

Evie looked up from her work and eyed the window. She got up, went over to it, and opened it. Sounds of birds chirping and people out in the main town area floated through the window. A wave of warm air washed over Evie.

That's better, Evie thought. She went back to her seat and resumed her writing tasks.

As Evie wrote, she heard a voice.

"Mal?"

"What?"

Evie smiled. "Have you checked in on Piper?"

"No, but i will"

For the next few minutes, the sounds of Mal's pen could be heard scribbling about, giving her signature for trade documents and short-but-polite rejections to letters from her would-be suitors. She was just about to sign her name for a seed shipment when a knock came on the door.

"Mal?"

The voice was much deeper than Evie's, but Mal recognized it immediately.

"What Jay"

The son of Jafar leaned over, "I have news."

"Can it wait?"

"It's urgent."

Evie gave a small sigh. "What's the news."

Jay moved aside, letting Carlos slide into a seat next to Evie.

"Something terrible has happened at that farm, you know the one near Darkwater" he replied.

"I'm afraid I don't have the time for that. Why don't you just tell me the problem?"

"It is better that I show you. Please, I am not trying anything funny. It is something you ought to see for yourself."

Mal thought for a moment. It was a nice day out, and this was a way for her to enjoy the weather without feeling like she was shirking her duties. And she could always finish her paperwork later.

"Very well. What do you guys think?."

"Sounds good." Evie said

" Yea, we can take my moms car" Carlos

Cruella's car made its way down the dirt road, They made their way down past the farmer's home and stopped near the cornfield. The VK's stepped out.

"Be on your guard," Mal instructed to the others.

Jay then started to walk towards the cornfield. He beckoned to the others.

"This way."

The three of them followed Jay through the numerous, still-growing stalks of corn until they came to a large, circular clearing. Evie looked down at the ground, and saw that the stalks in the area had been flattened, yet each one was still perfectly intact; they had not been broken at all. Carlos noticed the look of curiosity on Evie's face.

"Strange, isn't it? This is just one area, I've been finding other clearings just like this one. This is the biggest circle, but there's smaller ones nearby. C'mon."

The four of them walked further, leaving the main clearing and moving through a small path of more flattened stalks. At the end, it led out into another clearing, not quite as large as the first.

Mal surveyed the clearing, then looked back at the small path they had just come from.

"Give me a moment."

With a wave of her hand, a flying carper materialized. Mal stepped onto it and began to manipulate it upwards. It carried her up, up, until she was about a hundred feet above the ground. From her elevated position, Mal was able to look down on the entire field and see the clearings from the air. There was seven circles in total. The largest circle was in the center of the cornfield, with six smaller ones around it. Two were on top, two were on the bottom, and two more were on either side of the center circle, on the left and right. Each small circle was connected to the large one via a path of flattened stalks, like the one Vk's had just walked through. Whoever had made these patterns must have had knowledge of geometry; each small circle was the exact same size, and the paths on the top and bottom of the large circle formed an exact 33-degree angle.

Mal made her carpet float back down, gently lowering herself to the ground. Once it had finished its descent, Mal teleported the carpet with another wave of her hand. She turned to the others.

"This is all very odd, but why did you feel it necessary to show me this? This sort of issue is more appropriate for my agriculture minister."

"That is not all that's happened, There is...something I found."

In the space of a single night, all of Lukas' cows had been slaughtered. Each one was missing their entire set of internal organs; brain, heart, lungs, liver, everything. Even their eyes and tongues were gone. Every cow had also been completely drained of blood. However, other than that there wasn't a single scratch anywhere on the carcasses. Someone, or something, had somehow managed to remove all of that without making a single cut. It wasn't until after Jay sliced open a cow's chest that they could even see it was missing its innards. At least the missing organs made it easier for the carcasses to be disposed of, there was less to burn to ashes and bury.

Evie opened her eyes wide and looked at the sky. It was starting to get cloudy, and what had been a bright summer day was now shadowy and ominous.


	16. Getting weirder

Even though it was summer, Cruella's car could easily travel through the various paths of grass and dirt that made up The Isle of the Lost's wilderness, just like it could with the snow and ice in winter.

"How far along are we?", asked Carlos.

" Not much longer" Jay replied as the Vk's continued along to their destination.

The weather today was different; the sky was filled with clouds, and it looked as though it would begin to downpour at any time. In a repeat of the previous day.

"Where are we going ?"

" The stranded Whale, remember Kat ?"

" Yea "

"You won't be hearing anything from her anymore. She's gone."

Evie was confused.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean 'she's gone'?"

"She's vanished."

"What?"

"That's not even the weirdest part. A warehouse...it's disappeared, completely."

Evie looked at Carlos for a moment, then got up from her chair.

"Jay?"

Looking at the empty expanse of land. There wasn't even any grass. Kristoff was right; overnight, everything had simply vanished.

The VK's carefully made their way down the hill. They all turned their heads this way and that, searching for anything out of the ordinary. Carlos was the first to see the small, green shape that sat a few hundred yards away.

"Look." Carlos pointed to the shape.

"What could it be?" said Evie.

"Only one way to find out. C'mon."

The Vk's picked up pace, now almost sprinting towards the shape. As they got closer, they could see why the shape had a green tinge to it; it was the familiar color of an Dragon Hall uniform.

"What happened here?" Mal said.

"Maybe they were taken," replied Evie .

"What do you mean?"

Just as Mal finished her sentence, they felt small drops of water fall from the sky. After a few seconds, it grew into steady rainfall. The Vk's climbed back into the car, and were on their way back towards town.

Evie hoped that these strange events were isolated, and this would be the end of it. But somehow, she doubted that.


	17. Sanity levels dropping

Mal stood near the top rung of the ladder, looking carefully at each volume that sat in the tall bookcase. Evie, sat cross-legged nearby in a velvet chair, flipping through an encyclopedia. The sketch of the circles from Darkwater, from the day before, lay on a footstool at Evie's side. Mal moved her eyes along the spines of the books, then turned to look at Evie.

"Any luck?"

"Nope, not yet," Evie replied, flipping back her blue hair.

"Keep looking. If you don't find anything in that one, try the next in that series."

"Will do."

For the next few minutes, the only sounds that could be heard in the expansive library were the flipping of pages and movement of books, in and out of the shelves. As Mal looked through one book (entitled A History of the Isle of the Lost), Evie broke the silence.

"You know, we haven't really been in this part of the Dragon Hall in quite a while."

Mal closed A History of the Isle of the lost and put it back in its spot on the shelf. Right after she was about to draw out another book, the main doors to the library opened. Jay walked through them, holding an envelope in his right hand.

"Hey Jay!" Evie said, as she smiled and gave a quick wave.

"Hey Evie," he replied back with a nod.

Jay headed over to Mal, and as she stepped down off the ladder, he handed her the envelope. Mal looked at its wax seal, and immediately recognized it as the insignia of Scar. She undid the seal, opening the letter.

Mal,

Found the info you were looking for, the whole town's people have disappeared as well, bring the Vk's too. You'll want to come down here and see.

-Scar, King of the outland

"Thank you Jay."

Jay nodded and headed back towards the couch, as Mal turned to look at Evie.

"I'm gonna go get Carlos. I need you and Jay to stay here and continue to look for any leads. Those symbols look really old, so researching ancient history should be our best bet. Then were going to meet Scar"

"All right, I'll do my best. I hope everything turns out okay on your end."

"Thank Evie. I should be back soon."

Evie stood up and gave Mal a quick hug, then sat back down, resuming her scholarly efforts.

As Mal walked out of the library, she wondered what she was going to find when she returned to that now-empty town. So far, every other thing she had been called out to see was something horrible; she doubted this latest discovery would be any different.

-Later-

Scar removed the sheets of both corpses to show The Vk's what had happened to them. The bodies' clothing had been removed; they were mutilated in the exact same manner as the cattle. Both the deceased farmer and the second guard left with him were drained of blood; their internal organs, removed; their eyes and tongue, gone. Even their genitals were missing, cauterized wounds marking where they once were.

It seemed more disturbing to Mal to see humans dissected in this way. The dead cattle had only given her some sense of disgust, but this was something different. She wanted to vomit, but for some reason, she couldn't.

"What was the 'something else' you found, Scar?"

Scar motioned for one of his guards present. He came forward, holding two objects, one in each hand. He handed them off to Scar, who, in turn, held them forward for Mal to observe.

"We found them buried in the dirt, right next to where the corpses were."

The objects were circular plates, made of precious metal; one was gold, the other silver. They were both the same size, that of a standard dinner plate. Mal reached out and took the silver one from Scar's paw. Despite its thinness, it felt heavier than it appeared. However, the strangest thing about both plates was the odd symbol carved on them: the plates' symbols were identical (albeit smaller) to the pattern that had appeared in the very same field just two days before.

Mal looked at the angles on the plate, and though she was going to properly measure them when she could, she already knew they would all be 33 degrees.

Mal handed the plate back to Scar, and looked down at the two bodies again.

"Who are they?"

"I do not know, i did manage to find out the history of Darkwater though."

"And anything interesting."

"Yes, Actually, the small of Darkwater is a former whaling town that was established long before this was the Isle of the lost, however after the banishment of the villains here severely crippled the town, it was an artist Sarah Hawkins who painted these incredible paintings that saved the town until her death. She has a warehouse near the docks."

Evie winced on the inside.

"We can head there tomorrow."

"Scar. What do you mean by incredible paintings."

"Sarah had weird visions and painted what she saw, some were landscapes, others were of creatures far beyond the comprehension of humans, especially one called the Shambler"

"We have to see these paintings."

Scar paused, but knew that he would never be able to change the minds of the VK's.

"And what of these plates?'

"No. Bring them back to the Hideout, I'm going to study them further once I have the chance."

"Of course."

Scar beckoned the guard again, and handed the plates off to him. The guard put each one into its own sizable, leather carrying case, then handed them to Jay.

"You should know...you need to heed my warning and...Be Prepared!."

Mal sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Mal sat at the end of the long table in the hideout. On either side of her sat Evie, Jay, Carlos and Ben.

While the VK's was already familiar with most of the unexplainable events that had recently occurred, Ben had only just been informed by Mal.

Ben was the first to voice his disapproval.

"I feel so bad for this town, my parents crippled it, the blood is on my families hands."

"This is not your fault. You didn't know and i doubt your parents knew either, anyway look this is our home and something strange is happening here " Mal replied.

"And what ever this is, were completely cut of from any help from Auradon" Carlos interjected.

"I quite agree," said Evie. "This sort of thing is unprecedented, and the Isle doesn't look favourable to Auradon."

"We will be fine. None of this reflects poorly on us," Mal replied. She was beginning to display hints of stress, her left hand nearly balled into a fist.

"The Isle of the lost is unfortunately Lost."

"You have only been our monarch for slightly over a year, and in my opinion, you have done an insufficient job of looking after this country's interests," Jay said accusingly.

Carlos interrupted him. "I object to that statement, and I believe you are making unfair judgements that have little to do with the situation at hand. Personally, I believe we all need to chill for a minute."

Jay turned to Carlos.

"Oh really? I am being unfair, am I? According to you, Mal abandoned us twice cause of Ben, am i not correct?"

Mal and Ben's eyes briefly met. Ben was the one to look away, a feeling of guilt forming in his mind.

Jay looked back to Mal"

"How are we to trust you to lead is when, a relatively short time ago, you ran off? Uma nearly won, because of you."

"That is irrelevant to-"

"Irrelevant? You almost killed us all,"

"That is enough, minister." Mal declared. She stood up from her seat.

"Ok ok guys take a break and Chill got it ."

The VK's got up from their seats, all slowly filing out of the room. Ben looked briefly at his Queen, trying to wordlessly apologize to her before he stepped out the door.

Jay was the last to leave the room.

"Mal?"

It was Evie's voice.

"What is it?"

Evie walked in, carrying the pictogram sketch in her hand.

"Did you find out anything about those symbols?"

"Well, sort of...," Evie said.

"Meaning?"

"Well, I don't know what this thing says, but Yzma figured out the closest language to it."

"Which is?"

"Ancient Sumerian," said Evie.

"What? Sumerian? What was that doing scrawled in blood on the wall inside a house?"

"Well, like I said, Sumerian is the closest thing to it. Yzma double-checked to make sure, but there's no mistaking it. The lines and curves of that language correspond pretty closely to this sketch."

"But if that's the case, where do we go from here?", Mal thought aloud.

Evie looked at the floor, thinking to herself. After a moment, she spoke.

"Why don't you try going to the mountains tomorrow? He's pretty old, maybe Count Frollo may know something."

"That's a good idea, Evie. I'll...I'll make sure to do that tomorrow..."

Mal gently took the sketch out of Evie's hand and stared at a random spot on the table, remaining where she was. Evie stood there, unsure of what was going on.

"Mal...is everything okay?"

Mal closed her eyes as a single tear rolled down her face.

Mal felt two hands wrap around her arm, as Evie helped her up out of her chair. When she was fully standing and facing Evie, the princess threw her arms around Mal, pulling her close for a hug. Soon Jay, Ben and Carlos joined them

"You're a great friend Mal, I'm sorry for what i said," Jay whispered.

Mal continued to embrace them, and let her tears come.


	18. Like fire, Hellfire

Mal stood in the middle of a courtyard, the domain of Count Frollo, who she had only spoken to once before. Around her, Frollo's Nun's the Sisters of Silence began to move about. Among them was Frollo . He wore a moss cape, with little yellow crystals hanging from his shirt.

Despite the time that had passed, Mal still instantly recognized him.

"Count Frollo?" she said.

"Ah, Frollo, my dear! It's been ages since I last saw you! I remember when you were only half my height!" Frollo cheerfully replied.

"Yes, it has been some time."

"What brings you back out here, Mal? But wait, I guess I should be calling you 'your Majesty' now, shouldn't I?"

"I...we can drop the formalities, for now."

As much as she wanted to talk to Frollo about old times, she was here on business.

"Listen, Frollo, there's a few things I need you to take a look at."

Mal removed the leather satchel from her shoulder, opening it to produce the pictogram sketch, and the two plates dug up from Darkwater's field. Upon seeing the different symbols, Frollo's eyes widened. He then turned to his nun's.

"Everyone...if you could allow Mal and me some privacy. We have important matters to discuss."

The Sisters of Silence looked at each other, whispered a few words, then all turned and left the courtyard. After they had all left, Frollo turned back to Mal.

"Do you know what language this is?" he said.

"No idea. Evie and Yzma looked at it, and they said the closest similarity she could find was the Sumerian language."

"Yes, well, they were close. But this particular language predates even Sumer."

"What do you mean? What societies existed before that?"

"There is much of history that has been lost to time. Human civilization goes much farther back than you think."

"Farther back? How far?"

"Mal...you may not be aware of this, but there was once a small landmass near the middle of the Indian Ocean, roughly the size of our own fair Isle. The city of R'yleh."

Frollo twirled his hands a bit, A map appeared as the table top flipped ofer, depicting the Indian Ocean and some surrounding lands.

"If the records I read about this land are correct, it existed from the 15th to the 5th millennium BC. After that, some unknown catastrophe occurred, causing the kingdom to crumble and sink beneath the waves."

Frollo moved his hands about again, showing Mal drawings and accounts of R'yleh.

"And after that..."

"...the few survivors from Ilt-n'un managed to head north to what you would call the Mesopotamian region, where they set up a new civilization around the Tigris and Euphrates rivers. That new society is what we both know as ancient Sumer."

Frollo clasped his palms together, as the table top flipped again. Malcould hardly believe the history lesson she had just received.

"How do you know all this, Frollo?"

"When I was a young man, I used to be an cardinal on France. This allowed me to spend much of my time in the Royal Library, and that information was something I found recorded onto a scroll. Shame the whole thing went up in flames, there were things in there that even I never got around to reading."

"Well, I suppose that sheds light on the origin of this language. But what do these things say?"

Frollo looked at the gold and silver plates, then the sketch, all placed neatly on the ground. He grimaced.

"That sketch of yours, it says 'suspended in the heavens, above'. The ancient Greeks had a word that meant something similar, metéora."

"And what about these plates? What do these words say?"

Frollo looked at his feet.

"What do they say, Frollo?"

"Those aren't words on those plates, Mal. They're prime numbers. On the gold plate, from left to right, are the numbers 11, 829, 127, 2269, and 53. On the silver, from left to right, the numbers are 419, 3833, and 1693."

"What...why prime numbers? And why those numbers, specifically? What are these plates for, Frollo?"

"Beacons."

Mal furrowed her brow at the count.

"Beacons? As in, for signaling?"

"Yes, Mal."

Frollo stretched his arms and yawned. But it looked odd, as though he was just faking it.

"I'm sorry Mal I'm very old..."

He turned away from Mal, beginning to walk off.

"Frollo, wait! I need to know where these things came from! Who built them?"

The count stopped moving, as he looked straight ahead.

"Mal, who built them?!"

Without turning to look at her, he answered.

"No human did either, for that matter."

There was a few seconds of silence.

"If I were you, Mal, I would destroy those plates, and that sketch. For the isle's sake. You don't want those things hanging around this area for too long."

He cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, your Mal. If you'll excuse me..."

Mal watched Frollo go join his nuns.

Standing at her bedroom window, looking over the ocean, Mal could see the sky. It was partly cloudy that night, glimpses of stars peeking through the small gaps in the clouds. Down below, in the main town area, slept the citizens of the isle. It was very quiet, with only the sound of the wind blowing through the trees and rustling their leaves.

Holding the two plates, one in each hand, Mal let her magic flow through her hands and into the objects. They each took on a crystallized, brittle apearance. Then, they collapsed, crumbling into small crystals. Mal dissolved each little crystal until nothing was left but bits of frost. The queen then took the pictogram sketch in her hands, and repeated the process.

As she watched the tiny, tiny crystals get carried away by the wind, she reflected on her meeting with Frollo and Scar's words ringing in her head. She knew there were things Frollo wasn't telling her, things that made him uncomfortable to even think about.

Mal felt frustrated. She was still left without any answers, only more questions.


End file.
